Cursed Collector
by Deathra-horrorlover
Summary: A girl with a fascination with seemingly cursed items has her dreams plagued by Freddy. Her life has been one big tragedy after another and with Freddy causing problems and add a new demon she is losing her mind. Will she succumb to madness or overcome it
1. Prologue

Prologue

Some days we wake up to the nightmares we had the previous night. Is it by God's hand that we awaken at all? My own mind tells me that perhaps it is true. Maybe God does exist. Whether he does or does not remains to be seen for my dreams now plague me even in what is supposed to be the waking world. A demon of sorts now haunts me. He has since I came to this God forsaken town of Springwood. He says he will not kill me if i do as i am told. Its been eight months since I moved here. Eight months since we made the deal. Eight God damned months since I sold my soul to him. He calls himself Freddy. I've tried doing research on him but can find nothing at all. At first I thought I had gone mad so I told my friends about him and they too had dreams of him once I spoke of him. Too little too late I realized that the deal held true. My friends have been dropping off like flies since then. Freddy stated that he needed me to gain his power once more. He told me that I was the key, that through my words and my dreams he could become as powerful as he once was. He frightened me and he knew it. He used my fear against me, it was what he needed. The deal was that if i kept spreading the word and telling others of him then I would not become "one of his children". He often told me he liked my name. On those quiet nights after he had his fun with me we would talk. Well, he would talk and i would listen while trying to regain my composure. One of those times he told me he had a daughter with the same name as mine. My name is Katherine and i am Freddy Krueger's doll. I'm his puppet with which he can do whatever he likes. I harbor quite a bit of fear for him but then again i'm a fearful person. I've been legally on my own since i was 15. I watched the murder of my parents but authorities granted me the ability to live on my own under the circumstance that i checked in with a psychiatrist every two weeks or whenever i felt as though i was losing control. I haven't told her about Freddy. Honestly I don't think she would believe me and i really don't want to go into a foster home much less be placed with someone in my family. I love my family too much to allow Freddy to harm them so I keep my mouth shut when i talk to Ms. Buroughs. However she does know about my strange fascination with objects that are claimed to be evil or have something to do with darkness. I am 17 now, almost 18 and when i have the money I'm getting out of here. Hopefully I can take my collection with me. 


	2. Cursed Items

_**Can you name the other horror references in this chapter?**_

* * *

"Freddy, what was your daughter like?" Tonight was one of those nights where i really just wanted to wake up but couldn't. I decided to keep Freddy's mind off the fact that i was now half naked and had his _spunk_ on what clothing i _was_ wearing. Once again he had been able to have his way with me. By now I was sort of used to it and had even begun to enjoy it, much to my inner mind's disgust. He replied in that gruff voice of his, "She was a sweet kid, real bright and she could have had a great future..." He trailed off, deep in thought. I crawled on the floor of the decrepit house he called home, trying to gather the shredded bits of my panties and shirt. Thankfully I hadn't worn a bra so he hadn't shredded it. My skirt was still intact though. "Freddy?" I said his name to snap him out of his self induced trance. He looked up at the sound of my voice and growled. "That fucking bitch tried to kill me with a pipe bomb!" I blinked in surprise. i hadn't been expecting him to burst out like that. He spoke again, a little calmer this time as i tried covering my chest with strips of torn shirt. "She grew up to be such a beautiful woman. I wish I had watched her grow..." I began to fade. "I guess I'll see you tonight Freddy." He waved his gloved hand in dismissal, not even looking at me.

I woke up to the alarm on my bedside table beeping loudly. It was time to get up for school. Ah high school, the wonders of hormonal bitches and testosterone fueled jocks. Both sides just trying to find their place in the world. I pretty much knew my place, at least for the moment. I was an instrument to be used by Freddy. That was all i was, at least until i got out of this shit hole. I got up and turned on my boom-box. The CD in it started playing Alien Ant Farm's version of Smooth Criminal. I took my morning shower and once finished i wrapped a towel around me and headed back into my room. As i went past my book shelf i traced a finger along one side of a gold and black ornately decorated puzzle box. As i did so it sent a small and pleasant shock coursing through my arm. The box was trying to entice me into solving it. I smiled at it. I knew better than to open the cursed item. The box was about 3 inches wide and 3 inches tall. I had done my research and had learned what the box held inside of its beautiful designs. It was a gateway to hell, at least that's what the internet said and i was not foolish enough to attempt to solve the puzzle. As i dried off and pulled out my clothes for the day (boots, black baggy cargo pants and a shirt that had Disturbed's "The Guy" on it) and got dressed, i admired other items of my collection. A very expensive and very valuable red fire opal, a book with a warped face made of human skin and written in human blood, an orange paper mache mask that was supposedly made by a killer, an old water damaged teddy bear that was said to belong to another killer and an ancient voodoo pendant called the Heart of Dambala. These were just a few of my prized possessions. Each object was dark, harbored something evil or was associated with something evil. I loved these items but respected them and those they once belonged to. If the previous owners ever found out what had happened to these items i was sure to be in big trouble. I doubted that Freddy would give me up easily though so i wasn't much concerned with that. Besides, how were they to find me here anyways? As the finishing touch to my outfit i put a large and heavy metal ring engraved with a skull on my right hand. It was said to have been taken from Death himself long ago. I wore it everyday and kept it close at all times. The reason why was lost even to me. Perhaps Death had plans for me, I knew Freddy did...


	3. School

I hitched a ride on the bus and sat in the very front by the door. All the cool kids sat in the back, far away from the driver so they couldn't get in trouble for doing things they shouldn't. Today i was tired, Freddy had run me ragged last night and i prayed to get a bit of Freddy-less sleep in study hall today. I figured I'd tell someone who had the same catch up with sleep in study hall idea as me about Freddy so he would be distracted with them. I knew that sounded cruel but i didn't care anymore, i needed sleep and i needed it badly. I gazed out my window as the bus made a few more stops to pick up other students before heading to the school. I heard my name called from the back of the bus but ignored it. Someone called me again and I turned around to find a cute, popular, asshole of a boy my age motioning for me to come here at the back. His name was Joey and i had several classes with him. I didn't like him but i figured he wouldn't shut up until i went to see what he wanted. I took off my backpack and left it in my seat as i went to the back. "Wha-" Before i couldn't even finish the sentence 'what do you want?', Joey's girlfriend Cammy, _accidentally_ spilled an ice cold water bottle on my head and all down my front causing me to gasp because of the cold. I was soaked to the bone and angry. I doubt they realized with whom they were dealing with. I closed my shocked open mouth and grinned before speaking. "Good one bitches but I've got an ace up my sleeve." I turned and went back to my seat after asking the driver for some paper towels and telling her what had happened. She wrote up Joey and Cammy but that wasn't what i had planned for them. Both of the fools had study hall with me and i knew they always either slept or scooted their desks together at the back so Joey could secretly finger Cammy. So far this semester 5 students had died during their sleep. The town was baffled as to how exactly they had found out about Freddy and had no clue that I was behind their knowledge of him. As i dried off a bit with the paper towels i was smiling to myself. I would be giving them to Freddy. I could still hear them laughing at me but i still smiled knowing that Freddy would have quite a bit of fun with the whore called Cammy, probably fuck her in front of her beloved boyfriend. I stopped smiling as i looked down at my right hand to see the ring pulsating with an almost black glow. A sliver of fear gripped my heart but the light vanished as it did. I closed my eyes and shook my head, shrugging it off as my imagination.

We reached the school and the day began. First period for me was Science, today we were dissecting pig fetuses. Everyone chose thier groups. No one wanted me but the teacher forced me to be in the same group with Cammy. She whispered to her friends and pointed at me as I put on an apron, gloves and goggles. I rolled my eyes and put on a paper mask. When it came time to actually cut into the fetus the other girls in my group freaked out and Cammy shoved the pan towards me. "Why don't you make the first cut?" She said in that overly forced and annoying girlish voice. I sighed and nodded, picking up the scalpel. For a moment i admired how the fluorescent lights glinted off the finely polished blade and imagined how it would look drenched in blood, I then imagined me lashing out with it and slitting Cammy's throat. I imagined the chaos and screams that would erupt and the gurgling that would come from Cammy. I smiled behind my mask before noticing my ring glowing again. I snapped out of it and focused on the task at hand. No thanks to anyone else in my group we all got a complete 100 on the assignment. The rest of my classes went on without a hitch, just the laughter and giggles from some of my class mates as i was still drying.

Finally the bell rang and i went to study hall. I smiled widely as I gathered my things and headed to the room. Earlier that day at lunch i had talked to Cammy and Joey about Freddy. I was hoping to God that at least one of them would fall asleep. I myself fell asleep and didn't see Freddy. It must have been my lucky day because I woke up 45 minutes later to the sounds of screams. I opened my eyes and looked down to see a pool of blood edging its way towards my bag and shoes. I stood up and moved to the corner of the room with my bag so as to assess the damage. I hid a grin as i saw Joey and Cammy's corpses. Joey's eyes had been cut out but from what i could see, Cammy had gotten the worst of it. Her clothes were shredded in much the way mine had been the previous night. I also saw the traces of cum on her too short skirt and on her legs as well as her chest. Her face was slashed up as was most of her exposed body. I hoped Joey had watched. I snuck out of the classroom during all of the panic and sat in the hallway as EMTs and police arrived. When the final bell rang panicked students called their parents on their cell phones. I went home and did my homework, hoping that Freddy would be proud of me. I stopped smiling as my mind went elsewhere. Why was I trying to make him proud of me? Why wasn't i upset that i had gotten two more classmates killed and one of them raped? I removed those thoughts from my mind, figuring i had gone off the deep end and that was why. I looked at my ring just in time to see it stop glowing. I stared at it trying to see if it glowed again but it didn't so I finished my homework and put it up. By now i had broken all ties to my friends to keep those that remained safe. I just told them i was going through changes. They believed me well enough and didn't talk to me on my request.


	4. First Encounter

_**Read and Review Please!**_

Shortly after finishing my homework I passed out from exhaustion on my bed. I began to dream but it was different. At first i thought the setting was different because Freddy wasn't happy with me but I couldn't find a single trace of him. The man I ran into was a man clad in what seemed to be black leather. I hit his chest headlong but when i looked up i screamed. His face was twisted and warped. He didn't seem to have eyes and all i saw was his teeth. Perfect pearly whites and he kept clicking them together. It was constant as though his teeth were chattering. He grabbed my arms and held them to my sides as he turned me around, putting my back towards him. I screamed again and struggled, trying to get free. He was actually very strong and i could not for the life of me break away from him. I gave up on my futile attempt and looked at the floor feeling defeated. I've felt this many times before but one never gets used to it. In the next moment I had a cold white hand lift my chin up and i gazed into a pair of cruel black eyes. He seemed to be staring into my soul which I didn't like so I averted my eyes and examined him. He too was wearing leather like the man holding me, it was a kilt/dress thing. His chest was bloody and around his waist he wore a belt with many deadly looking weapons which caused me to gulp. I looked back up to his face and saw that he had pins sticking out of every inch of his head. He stood up straight and spoke in a dark and hollow voice that made my heart jump into my throat. "Open the box child, we have so many pleasures awaiting you." I began shaking slightly as other similarly warped monsters came from the darkness to stand behind him. I looked down at my right hand when I felt a slight burning to see that my ring was glowing brightly. The next second I lost control of my own body, it seemed to act on its own as I fell to the floor of this unfamiliar dream world. I doubled over holding my stomach and chest. It hurt, it hurt so much. The chattering man had let go of me to let me fall and the man who seemed to be the leader took a step back. I screeched inhumanly as I saw a black wisp exit my mouth. I reached up and tore from the pin faced man's belt the most deadly looking blade. It was spiked and curved. I began slashing at him repeatedly, over and over never ceasing until I blacked out. I woke up a few minutes later, I was on my bed safe and sound. I sat up and drew my knees to my chest, shivering. I stared at the puzzle box on my shelf. He had told me to open the box... Like _hell_l i was going to now!

The next hour consisted of me being scared shitless. I kept rubbing my ring, trying to get it to glow but to no avail. I eventually gave up when my stomach began growling. I went downstairs and heated up a cheapie microwave meal. I sat in the living room on the couch and ate quietly. I lived in the house Freddy once had when he was alive. I guess that was why he chose me to fuck with. I curled up on the couch and turned the small TV onto a movie channel. Some Asian horror movie was playing, I didn't pay much attention as I fell asleep where I sat. As I began to dream I heard the familiar screeching of metal against metal. I smiled inwardly knowing that Freddy was waiting for me rather than the pin faced man.


	5. A Change of Heart?

Freddy and I sat on his torn to crap couch before beginning to converse. It seems that Freddy had indeed had his fill with Cammy and on my questioning he told me he had forced Joey to watch his fun. It took a lot of strength to keep myself from cackling like a wicked old hag at the thought. I looked down at my once more glowing ring then turned my gaze towards Freddy before addressing him.

"Someone was in my dream earlier."

He looked at me as though he was confused so I attempted to clarify what i meant.

"A man who I've never seen before was in my dream and i know it wasn't you. You have a certain style to the nightmares you cause, this man was different."

The next moment Freddy was in front of me, he seemed angry with me and grabbed my face with his gloved hand, just hard enough to make me feel a slight pain in my cheek. I gulped as i was forced to look into his gray blue green eyes.

"What the fuck do you mean!"

Yeah he was definitely pissed.

I replied in a shaky voice. "I mean exactly what i said, sir. The man, I think he was a demon but not a dream demon like you. He had others with him, they all seemed to have been tortured and any humanity they may have had at any point in thier existences seemed to have been stripped from them."

Freddy let go of me before he folded his arms behind his back and began pacing.

"What did this man look like and are you sure you didn't dream him up yourself?"

I nodded and explained to him every detail of the pin faced man's appearance from the leather kilt to the empty look in his eyes. Freddy froze and turned towards me before yelling loudly.

"Pinhead that fucker is trying to take you from me!"

He was pissed as hell and I knew that since there was no one else around he would be taking his anger out on me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come but instead I felt his arms wrap around me and could feel the warmth of the sweater covering his chest against the side of my face. I opened my eyes and blinked in shock. Never had he embraced me before and I looked up to see tears in his eyes.

"I'm never going to give you up again..."

Did he have me confused with someone else? If so then who? Could it be his daughter he had me confused with? He had told me once that I looked the way he imagined she would have at my age but was that why he held me now? Was I the daughter he never got to see grow up, at least in his eyes? His past actions had shown otherwise. I needed to snap him out of this, this side of Freddy was somehow unsettling to me.

"Freddy!"

That brought him out of it. He let go of me and shoved me away from him, his claws cut through my shirt a bit and into my chest slightly. That was the pain I had been expecting. I became unbalanced and fell off the couch and onto the floor. Freddy stood up and vanished as the air around the both of us prickled. It seems that someone had fallen asleep. I was about to curl up in a corner when Freddy decided he had a better plan for me. I was now seated at a desk that appeared to be in a warped version of the science classroom at my school. I was sitting next to one of Cammy's friends. I believe she overheard me talking about Freddy to Cammy during lunch and was here now as a result. Freddy placed his plan into my mind and I nodded knowing what he wished though disliking the fact that I actually had to be personally involved with this girl's imminent death.

I woke up an hour and a half later crying hysterically. Not only had I helped and been forced to watch her die, I had been forced to rape her as Freddy watched. He had enjoyed it thoroughly. 9th one dead and all because of me. By now Freddy had gained quite a bit of power and I was losing my resolve. I screamed loudly, tears streaming down my cheeks. A rush of hated memories flooded my mind. From the death of my parents to every night I spent with Freddy. I gazed at my collection, the orange mask was what my attention was called to. I stood up and walked over to it, no longer crying but the tears just drying on my face. I picked up the mask and put it on. I kept myself quiet and grabbed the teddy bear and held it to my chest as I sat on my bed. I was losing my mind because of these events that plagued me. Never in my life had I been necessarily normal but now there was no normalcy in my life. I was cursed and I needed to escape this helpless feeling. I was no longer going to be a damsel in distress. I would fight against the world. God was no longer in my life, he had abandoned me long ago, for what God would allow a child to experience such pain, such a hell as this? This hell, it was mine and mine alone. I would make the best of my pain and prove to the dark gods that I was worthy of a hate unknown to any man, even Freddy, even this Pinhead.


End file.
